Solve for $x$ : $8x + 6 = 4$
Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(8x + 6) - 6 = 4 - 6$ $8x = -2$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{-2}{8}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{4}$